The present invention relates to holding devices for securing such items as eyeglasses upon the person of the user and, more particularly, to securing eyeglasses within a shirt or coat pocket.
As respects eyeglasses, the many millions of Americans who wear eyeglasses quite commonly carry them in their shirt pocket or coat pocket. A common and aggravating occurrence is that, when the individual bends over, the eyeglasses will fall from his shirt or coat pocket often causing damage to the glasses.
Various means have been tried for securing the eyeglasses to the pocket of the user such as a clasp secured to one of the temple pieces. These clasps often break off and are otherwise difficult to insert upon the upper edge of the pocket.
Another means of securing the eyeglasses within a pocket heretofore tried has been the utilization of a glasses case and means for securing the glasses case to the pocket. This arrangement is bulky and, again, insertion and removal of the eyeglasses from the case itself is often difficult.
There exists a need for a device or means which, itself, can be secured to the pocket on a more or less permanent basis and which is capable of securing glasses within the pocket by easy insertion and removal therefrom.